


Long Time Coming

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Desire, F/M, Gen, Longing, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Gwen's relationship ends when a single word is uttered, this is the moment afterwards when it all ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot where I wanted to change things around a bit. Originally it was gong to be a Jack and Ianto story but then I thought why not make it a Jack and Gwen story. Short and sweet, enjoy.

Moments earlier.....

"Ianto!" Jack gasped out as he came.

A little while later...........

There was an uncomfortable silence as Jack lay on his bunk next to Gwen. He had not  meant to say it, it just...slipped out. Now he was laying here trying to find a way to explain what had happened, but he had to admit screaming out another person's name while he came inside Gwen, a man's name at that, well there just were not the words. Jack felt awful he never would hurt Gwen on purpose and he could not help being attracted to others and for these last few months the attraction to a certain individual has so overwhelmed Jack that it has encroached on his whatever-it was with Gwen. Now the passion was waning, on both their sides. Gwen found herself less in love with Jack as both hero and savior from the boring and mundane, they were just petering out spending less time with each other, moving on from passionate lovers to colleges who slept together. Gwen was even thinking about asking Owen to the pub for a drink.  
  
Gwen sat silently fuming and hurt, she might be ready to move on but she wanted Jack to pine for her, to miss her, just for a few weeks anyway. She couldn't be replaced that fast could she?. It was obvious he had already moved on. If Gwen thought about it was was obvious he had moved on weeks a go but was patient and would not hurt her. But she was hurt.  After a few months working with Torchwood Gwen had broken up with Rhys and started sleeping with Jack. At first it was exciting and fun. Jack was fucking fantastic in bed their months of undisguised lust and finally giving in to their bases of natures well....it had been enough Gwen thought at first. Jack would come over in the evening for dinner and a quick fuck rift permitting, sometimes staying the night. She knew Jack had a penchant for others but it seemed to wane when he was with her. But lately there was this..atmosphere between them, no not atmosphere a ghost a living ghost. Jack had gently made some suggestions that Gwen was not comfortable with. Jack would smile and say not to worry, it was okay. But then Jack would not come over that night and she would swear his clothes smelt of aftershave (which he never wore).  
  
"I should get going." Gwen said as she moved to crawl over Jack.

  
"yeah," was all Jack could reply and he scooted over to give her room.

  
"Look if you want to take tomorrow off...." Jack let the sentence hang.

  
"no, no I'm fine." Gwen sat still naked on the edge of the cot. Jack joined her and they sat thigh to thigh both thinking it was time to end it.

  
"So look," they both said at the same time.

  
"you first." Jack pressed.

  
Gwen leaned her head on Jack's shoulder. "I think we make better friends and coworkers than lovers." Gwen was surprised the very words did not elicit tears but a weight off of her she hadn't known was there.

  
Jack kissed her head, "are you okay?" He was relieved as well, office romances never worked out in Jack's experience but that didn't mean he didn't keep trying.

  
"yeah...fine actually." Gwen turned and smiled at Jack. Yes she was fine and free. Whatever hold Jack had was gone.

  
"So...Ianto?" Gwen nudged Jack with her arm in a teasing manner. She saw, they all saw the way Jack acted around and with Ianto, like he was some rare, precious creature. Jack whole demeanor would change around Ianto. Jack would become this cautious crushed out school boy, shy and afraid to look directly at him, like Ianto would vanish if he looked too hard. Then there were the touches and brief smiles that would leave a glow on Jack. He looked at Ianto not with lust but longing and...love. A way he never looked at Gwen. Gwen at first ignored the behavior and looks thinking boring plain Ianto couldn't possible have attracted Jack. But Jack watched Ianto, sought Ianto out of a horrific day of death or disappointments.  The cool tones of Welsh washing over him like a soothing balm.

  
Yes, Jack had it bad. He was positive he was falling in love with Ianto despite never even kissing the man. It was the way his heart would beat out a staccato Ianto, Ianto, Ianto when Ianto would enter the room, or smile at Jack, and his deadpan humor.  
Gwen leaned over seeing how Jack had slipped into a daydream regarding him and Ianto's relationship. They would get a flat together, Jack would take Ianto with him when the Doctor came. They would travel the stars together and when the time was right, start a family. Jack once joked he never would get pregnant again but that was before he met Ianto, now that was all he thought about.  
  


Gwen kissed Jack forehead and got up to find her clothes.

"Well good luck."

"huh?" Jack looked at her inquiringly.

"I said good luck, you are gong to need it if you want Ianto. Something tells me he is going to be harder to get into bed than your usual." Gwen winked.

Jack laughed thinking it was ridiculous, a week tops before the Welshman gave in to his charms.

It was two months later when Jack realized Gwen's words were ringing true. Ianto was a lot harder to get than Jack expected. Jack smiled as he got ready for their date thinking maybe this time he would get to second base. Jack had to admit Ianto's firm stance on dating and taking things slow only made the chase that much more sweeter.

 

End.....

 

 


End file.
